


My Way to You. / Mein Weg zu Dir.

by Aiva



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: s06e14 Twice as Far, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiva/pseuds/Aiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus wollte nur ein bisschen Moonshine von Daryl abzwacken, bekommt aber stattdessen so viel mehr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte findet nach der 14 Folge (Keine Gleise) der 6 Staffel statt. Das heißt, kein Negan und unserem geliebten Daryl ist noch nichts passiert!

**Es gibt kein zufälliges Treffen. Jeder Mensch in unserem Leben ist entweder ein Test, eine Strafe oder ein Geschenk.**

Dieser Spruch geistert mir schon seit Tagen durch den Kopf. Kein Wunder bei den vielen neuen Leuten, die ich zur Gesicht bekomme. Zuerst ein Arsch namens Jesus, dann seine ganzen Leute aus Hilltop, und nicht zuletzt natürlich Negans Handlanger!

So viele in so kurzer Zeit, wie soll man da nur den Überblick behalten. Wer von denen ist was?

Negans Handlanger, insbesondere der verfickte Dwight, ist hundertprozentig eine Strafe. Ich hätte dieses Stück Scheiße umbringen sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte. 

Dann wäre Denise noch am Leben, Tara nicht am Boden zerstört und ich würde mich nicht so nutzlos und schuldig fühlen. Da hilft auch kein Moonshine mehr. Egal wieviel ich trinke, ich kann meine Gedanken nicht zum Verstummen bringen.

„Daryl, was machst du so allein hier draußen?“ Die Stimme kam wie aus dem nichts, genau wie der Typ zu dem sie gehörte.

„ _Heiliger Jesus_ “ rufe ich erschrocken.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so viel von mir hältst, aber mal unter uns, Jesus oder Paul reicht völlig.“

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so an mich ran schleichen! Ich werde dich noch ausversehen umbringen! “

„So einfach bin ich nicht totzukriegen, glaub mir.“

„Wenn du meinst! Und jetzt verpiss dich von hier.“ sage ich verärgert.

Der Typ ignoriert mich, wenn überhaupt, grinst er noch breiter, als er sich zu mir setzt. Seine Augen blicken mich amüsiert an, als er anfängt zu schwafeln.

„Redest du etwa so mit _Jesus_! Du bist aber ein böser Junge.“

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern als Antwort. Vielleicht geht er ja, wenn ich ihn ignoriere.

„Jetzt mal Spaß bei Seite, ich will nur was trinken. Und da du, laut deinen Freunden, den besten Moonshine besitzt, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir was davon abgibst.“

„Nein“ antworte ich einsilbig.

„Ach komm schon, wir hatten alle ein paar beschissene Tage!“

Das ist meiner Meinung nach eine Untertreibung, aber er war ja nicht dabei als es passierte! Als Dwight einen Pfeil ausversehen in Denise Kopf schoss, als sie mitten im Satz aufhörte zu reden. Als sie wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zur Boden fiel und ihren letzten Atem aushauchte. Ihm wirbelten ihre letzten Worte nicht die ganze Zeit wie eine gesprungene Schallplatte durch den Kopf.

Das alles habe ich erlebt, nicht er! Wie kann er es wagen, seine Tage beschissen zu nennen und mit meinen zu vergleichen, wenn meine Tage nicht nur beschissen, sondern auch verstörend und abgrundtief verletzend waren!

„Ich gebe dir gar nichts! Es ist nämlich nicht genug Moonshine da, um meine eigenen scheiß Tage zu vergessen.“ fauche ich zurück.

Seine Augen weiten sich, während ich mich weiter aufrege und verrückt aufführe. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er grüne Augen hat, ich dachte sie sind blau. So blau, wie ein tiefes Meer, wo man seine ganzen Sorgen ertränken kann. Dort, wo man sich selbst vergisst.

Mit sanfter Stimme spricht er zu mir: „ _Daryl_ , geliebte Menschen zu verlieren gehört zum heutigen Leben dazu! Tag ein, Tag aus denke ich daran, wer ist es heute, wer wird es morgen sein, den ich verlieren werde. Ich glaube manchmal, dass es eine Gnade wäre, wenn es mich treffen würde. Diesen ganzen Mist nicht mehr mit zu erleben, sich nicht mehr schuldig zu fühlen, weil man selbst überlebt hat, aber sie nicht. Das muss eine Erleichterung sein.  
Aber dann gibt es Momente, die meine Meinung ändern, z.B. als du hinter mir her gerannt bist, um mich einzufangen.“ sagt er lachend. „Ich fühlte mich lebendig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dafür leben wir doch, um uns lebendig zu fühlen. Das schulden wir uns selbst und unseren Toten. Deswegen lohnt es sich jeden Morgen aufzustehen und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, findest du nicht Daryl?“

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll, ich weiß nicht wie ich Jesus einschätzen soll. 

Ist er ein Test, eine Strafe oder ein Geschenk?

Zu abgelenkt von seinem wissendem Blick und seiner traurigen Stimme, bin ich nicht im Stande auch nur einen Gedanken zu sammeln. Also tue ich das, was ich immer tue, wenn ich ratlos bin.

Ich zucke kommentarlos mit den Schultern und laufe davon.


	2. Komplikationen

Daryl

 

„Tara …, es tut mir leid!“ sage ich mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Was tut dir leid?“ Diese Frage ist doch sinnlos. Sie weiß schon tief im inneren, was los ist.

Sie muss es wissen.

„Geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, gehört zum heutigen Leben dazu.“ Diese Worte hallen durch meinen Kopf. Verfolgen mich! Verwirren mich!

Aber die Frau vor mir wartet auf eine Antwort, auf die Bestätigung ihrer Befürchtung.

„Denise ist…, _sie ist_ _tot_.“

Wie können ein paar Worte so viel Schmerz verursachen.

Tara schnappt wie eine ertrinkende nach Luft, ist fast am Umkippen und die ganze Zeit sieht sie mich mit tränenden, fragenden Augen an. Sie will eine Erklärung, will wissen, warum ihre Welt auseinander gebrochen ist.

Worte kommen aus meinem Mund und mit jedem weiteren, das dazu kommt, weiten sich ihre Augen umso mehr. Wechseln von tiefverletzt zur anklagend.

„Du hättest Sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen! Du hättest Sie beschützen müssen!

Du hast Sie umgebracht, Daryl! _Du hast Denise umgebracht_!“

Meine Augen springen auf. Schweißgebadet und hyperventilierend liege ich in meinem Bett.

 „Tara hat das nicht zu mir gesagt.“, wiederhole ich, wie ein Wahnsinniger. „Sie hat das nicht zu mir gesagt!“

Aber ich weiß nicht, wo oben und unten ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wie ich weitermachen soll!

Ich grabe mein Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen, versuche die Schluchzer und Tränen zurückzuhalten. Aber ich bin machtlos, schutzlos.

 

<<<<<< >>>>>>

 

 

 

 

Paar Tage später.

 

Es ist heiß im Wohnwagen. Mein Herz rast. Ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, während ich mit der anderen das Lenkrad festhalte.

„Hey, wir sind fast da. Dauert nicht mehr lange!“ rufe ich nach hinten.

„Gott sei Dank! Hörst du das Maggi, wir sind da! Dem Baby wird nichts passieren. Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es!“ beteuert Glenn, während sie gegen einen weiteren Kramp ankämpft.

Alles ist so schnell passiert! In der einen Minute begraben und trauern wir alle um Denise und in der nächsten bekommt Maggi auf einmal Krämpfe. Und da wir den einzigen Arzt in Alexandria verloren haben, mussten wir schnell Ersatz finden. Deshalb sind wir auf dem Weg nach Hilltop.

Ich werde nicht noch jemanden verlieren!

Die hohen Wände von Hilltop tauchen auf, nach dem ich den Wagen angehalten habe, steige ich rasch aus und rufe hektisch den Wachmännern zu: „ Macht das verdammte Tor auf! Wir sind aus Alexandria und brauchen einen Arzt! Sofort!“

Sie lassen uns rein und Jesus höchst persönlich läuft uns entgegen, um uns zu helfen. Mit Maggi auf einer Trage laufen wir so schnell wie möglich zu der Krankenstation, wo Dr. Carson bereits auf uns wartet.

Nachdem wir die Schwangere abgesetzt haben, schickt der Arzt mich und Jesus wieder raus, damit er sich in Ruhe um die Patientin kümmern kann.

So ende ich, außer Atem, hin und her tigernd und mit Jesus als Gesellschaft, vor einer Krankenstation.

„Daryl, beruhige dich! Alles wird gut. Dr. Carson ist ein hervorragender Arzt. Ich bin mir sicher, Maggi wird es blad besser gehen.“, sagt Jesus voller Zuversicht.

„ Ja ich weiß! Du hast Recht. Es ist nur….“. Verzweiflung schleicht sich in meine Stimme.

Ich spüre seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Die Berührung überrascht mich. Ich zucke davor zurück und bringe Abstand zwischen uns.

Der Mann blickt mich enttäuscht an. „Es ist nur was?“. Seine Augen hypnotisieren mich, schauen mich verständnisvoll an, bringen mich zum Reden.

„Es ist nur, dass ich das Alles nicht mehr ertragen kann. Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass geliebte Menschen zu verlieren zum Leben dazu gehört. Aber es sind schon so viele, die ich verloren habe, viel zu viele! Zuerst mein Bruder Merle, dann Sophia, dann Dale, dann Hershel, dann Beth, dann Denise, und jetzt Maggi!

Wie soll man da noch Hoffnung haben und glauben, dass alles gut wird. Sag mir, wie?“, schreie ich ihn an.

Mit schnellen Schritten überbrückt er den Abstand zwischen uns, packt meine Schultern fest und sagt: „In dem du weiter atmest und  es selbst mit eigenen Augen siehst! Nur das wird dich überzeugen können. Also beruhige dich jetzt und atme tief durch.“

Ich glaube ihm.

Was für eine andere Wahl habe ich denn?

Die Wärme seiner Hände dringt in meine Haut. Sie halten mich zusammen, sind mein Anker für den Moment, obwohl sie vor ein paar Sekunden noch unerwünscht waren. Ich schließe die Augen, nicke mit dem Kopf und atme tief durch. Es riecht nach Hitze, Staub und etwas, dass nur Jesus sein kann. Er duftet nach Seife, Holz und frischer Erde. Sein Geruch beruhigt mich, hüllt mich ein.

Ich will, dass es so bleibt, will die Welt um mich vergessen, den Schmerz, den Tod.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir da rumstehen, eine Minute, eine Stunde.

Eine Tür knallt auf und Glenn ruft nach mir:“ Daryl?“

Ich schaue Glenn an, entferne mich aber nicht von dem Mann neben mir. Vielleicht hat er schlechte Nachrichten. Ich schaffe es nicht allein.

 „Daryl, Maggi und dem Baby geht es gut. Laut Dr. Carson war es nur eine kleine Komplikation, er bekommt es in den Griff. Ich gehe wieder rein, ich will sie nicht allein lassen.“ Ich nicke erleichtert.

„Na, siehst du! Es geht ihr gut.“, sagt Jesus lächelnd zu mir, als wir wieder allein sind.

Sein Lächeln ist so wunderschön. Seine weißen Zähne blitzen auf, seine grünen Augen funkeln wissend und seine Lippen…... Was? Was denke ich da gerade? Seit wann achte ich überhaupt auf sowas?

„Ehm…. Ja, du hattest Recht. Ich geh jetzt zu Maggi.“ Ich drehe mich um, spüre, wie seine Hände mich loslassen und er hinter mir herschaut.

Kurz bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schließe, höre ich ihn fragen:

„Wirst du immer vor mir weglaufen, Daryl?“

Ohne die Frage zu beantworten, schließe ich die Tür hinter mir.


	3. Offene Wunden

Daryl

 

Die Metallwände der Krankenstation sind weiß gestrichen und alles glänzt und riecht nach Desinfektionsmittel. Obwohl die Station in Hilltop nur ein Container ist, ist sie dennoch sehr sauber gehalten.

Da passe ich mit meinem verdreckten Händen und verschmiertem Gesicht genau rein.

Trotz meines Unwohlseins bewege ich mich weiter auf Maggi zu, die auf einem Bett liegt. Glenn hält ihre Hand und sieht sie erleichtert an.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?“ frage ich leise, wie um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

„Wie sehe ich denn aus?“

„Beschissen.“, werfe ich schmunzelnd ein. Die Beiden lachen auf.

„Es geht mir gut Daryl! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Dr. Carson hat tolle Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin wieder so fit, wie ein Turnschuh. …. Wir haben so viel durchgemacht und so vieles überstanden. Das schaffen wir auch noch.“, versichert sie mir zuversichtlich.

Maggi drückt die Hand ihres Ehrmanns fester, sucht nach Beistand und findet ihn.

Es muss schön sein, jemanden so sehr zu vertrauen, sich bedingungslos auf jemanden zu verlassen, zu lieben, nicht allein zu sein.

Wenn es jemand verdient hat, dann die zwei Turteltäubchen.

„Daryl, ich und Maggi werden erstmal in Hilltop bleiben. Falls wir Dr. Carson brauchen, müssen wir in seiner Nähe sein.“

Während ich nicke und an meinem Bart kratze, denke ich über die Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung nach.

Heißt das, ich muss auch mehr Zeit in Hilltop verbringen? Was natürlich zur Folge hätte, dass ich den heiligen scheiß Ninja mehr zur Gesicht bekomme!  Oh, muss das sein!?

„Heute ist es schon zu spät, aber morgen werde ich nach Alexandria zurückgehen und den Anderen Bescheid geben. Wir werden dann sehen, wie es weiter geht.“

„Danke dir.“

„Kein Ding. Ich hau mich mal dann aufs Ohr. Schlaft gut.“, verabschiede ich mich und gehe nach draußen.

Dort treffe ich niemanden mehr, was mich erleichtert.

Jesus hatte Recht! Ich bin vor ihm weggelaufen. Er geht mir unter die Haut, sieht durch meine Fassade in mein Inneres. Und das darf keiner! Keiner darf die verfaulten Leichen unter den gestürzten Trümmern sehen. Ich habe es schon mal bei Beth und Carol zugelassen. Ich dachte es würde helfen mich zu öffnen, aber das wenige, was ich offenbart habe, war schon zu viel. Es schmerzt, wie eine offene Wunde, in der man immer wieder Salz streut. Dabei will ich es doch vergessen, nur vergessen!

 

 

<<<<<< >>>>>>

 

 

Wieder zurück in Hilltop

 

„Hey ich soll euch von allen grüßen und gute Besserung wünschen.“, leite ich die Nachricht von Alexandria an die werdenden Eltern weiter.

„Danke Daryl. Mir geht es schon viel besser. Ich bin rundum glücklich und sehr gut versorgt.“, erzählt mir Maggi im Bett liegend.

"Das ändert aber trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich auf eine Versorgungstour gehen werde. Ich muss die Sachen besorgen, die wir laut Dr. Carson benötigen werden, damit die Schwangerschaft, sowie die Geburt reibungslos verlaufen.", erklärt Glenn, wie schon zum tausendsten Mal.

"Ich will dich doch nur in Sicherheit wissen, ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustößt!", betont die Schwangere den Tränen nah.

"Hey, ganz ruhig!“, unterbreche ich die beiden, „Meg, Glenn wird nichts passieren. Ich werde ihn begleiten und ein Auge auf ihn haben. Iss solange ein paar eingelegte Gurken und in null komma nichts sind wir zurück.“ Erleichtert lächelt die Schwangere mich an. „Ich danke dir!“

„Siehst du! Mit Daryl an meiner Seite, wird mir schon nichts passieren. Wir gehen kurz raus und besprechen alles, ja?“

„Ist gut, Glenn.“ Wir zwei lassen die Schwangere im Zimmer zurück und gehen in den Hof.

„Wann soll es denn losgehen?“ frage ich als wir bei einem Baum anhalten.

„Dr. Carson hat eine Liste zusammengestellt. Drauf steht alles, was wir brauchen. Es ist am besten die Sachen so schnell wie möglich zu sammeln, damit wir für alles vorbereitet sind.“

„Okay, bin dabei.“, stimme ich seinem Plan zu.

„Guten Tag ihr zwei!“ Oh nein, die Stimme erkenne ich sofort und da springt auch schon Jesus vom Baum herunter.

„Scheiß-Ninja, was hattest du da oben zu suchen?“, verlange ich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und dem Finger auf ihn zeigend zu wissen.

„Ich habe euch nicht mit Absicht belauscht. Ich war schon vor euch hier.“, verteidigt sich der Mann mit ausgestreckten Händen.

„Also, ihr wollt auf Versorgungstour gehen. Glenn, denkst du es ist eine gute Idee deine schwangere Frau allein zu lassen? Wenn ihr Ersatz braucht, stehe ich euch gerne zur Verfügung. Ich habe zurzeit eh nichts Besseres zu tun, als auf Bäume zu klettern.“, bietet uns Jesus augenzwinkernd an.

Bevor Glenn auch nur den Mund aufmachen kann, reagiere ich schon auf sein Angebot.

„Nein, kein Bedarf und jetzt hau ab!“

„Ist ja gut!“, gibt er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue von sich und geht davon.

„Warum behandelst ihn so? Paul hat mir das Leben gerettet, als wir in Negans Unterschlupf waren.“, will der Koreaner von mir wissen.

„Ist mir egal, ich …... ich vertraue ihm nicht.“ Ich weiß, ich nörgele gerade wie ein Kind, aber ich will nicht mit ihm alleine sein, wo er mich, wie ein offenes Buch liest und durchschaut.

„Aha… ok, hör zu, wir starten dann morgen früh mit der Tour, bereite dich vor und hol dir eine Mütze voll schlaf. Ich sage Meg über unseren Plan Bescheid. Wir sehen uns morgen.“, verabschiedet er sich und lässt mich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

 

<<<<<< >>>>>>

 

Während ich mein Rucksack ein letztes Mal bevor es losgeht kontrolliere, bemerke ich seine Anwesenheit hinter mir, spüre, wie er meine Bewegungen beobachtet.

„Was willst du?“, frage ich mit genervter Stimme.

„Was hast du nur gegen mich? Warum hasst du mich?“, will Jesus wissen.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, aber ich mag dich auch nicht besonders. Du bist mir scheiß egal!“

Ich sehe ihm direkt in die Augen, damit er mir jedes Wort meiner Lüge abkauft. Ich war schon immer gut darin mein Gesicht ausdrucklos erscheinen zu lassen, hatte ja auch jahrelange Übung durch meinen Vater, durch Merle, durch jede Person, die in mein Leben getreten ist.

„Ich will dich nicht sehen und auch nichts mit dir zu tun haben! Also hör auf mir wie ein blöder Dackel hinterherzulaufen. Kapiert?“

Jesus schaut zur Boden, blickt mich wieder an, räuspert sich, wie um einen Kloß im Hals verschwinden zu lassen.

„Ja, das war klar und deutlich.“

Ich sehe, wie seine Miene sich verschließt, wie seine grünen Augen ihr Funkeln verlieren und ich tue nichts dagegen.

Das wollte ich doch! Ich wollte allein sein und nun bin ich es.

 


	4. Lächelnde Engel

 

Jesus

 

_Es steckt eine Geschichte hinter jeder Person. Es gibt einen Grund, warum man so ist, wie man ist. Man ist nicht einfach so, weil man so sein will. Etwas in der Vergangenheit hat einem zu dem gemacht._

Und ich frage mich immer wieder, was es wohl bei Daryl war?

Warum ist er so verschlossen, geheimnisvoll, abweisend? Während er gleichzeitig auch loyal, gütig, beschützend und hilfsbereit ist.

Wieso um Gottes willen denke ich überhaupt so oft an ihm, wo er doch nichts mit mir zu tun haben will und vor mir wegläuft.

Schon klar, es gibt nicht mehr viel Auswahl nach der Apokalypse, für Schwule erst recht nicht. Manchmal bildet man sich was ein und das Gaydar blinkt glücklich vor sich hin, obwohl niemand in der Nähe ist. Aber Daryl hat was an sich, dass mich zu ihm hinzieht.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich liebte schon immer die innerlich Gebrochenen, die am meisten zusammen geklebt und repariert werden müssen, die noch nie richtig geliebt wurden.

Vielleicht sehe ich ein Teil von mir in ihm.

Ein fehlendes Stück, das immer versucht hat irgendwo hinein zu passen.

Ein zersplittertes Herz, hungrig nach einem Zuhause.

Oder ich interpretiere zu viel in die Sache hinein. Am besten ist es, wenn ich sein Rat befolge und ihn in Ruhe lasse. Das sollte doch nicht so schwer sein, da er schon seit drei Tagen auf Versorgungstour ist.

Oh ja, überhaupt nicht schwer!

Wenn er bloß nicht so gut aussehen würde. Der Armbrustschütze mit seiner ärmellosen Lederjacke, die auf dem Rücken mit Engelsflügeln bestickt ist. Dazu kommen schulterlange braune Haare, die manchmal seine Augen vor der Welt verbergen, ein Bart, sowie natürlich ein unwiderstehlicher Körper.

Genau mein Typ!

Aaaah, ich muss mit meiner Schwärmerei aufhören und mich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Ich bin nämlich selbst auf einer Versorgungstour und es ist schon gefährlich genug, ohne dass man von einem Traummann abgelenkt wird.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

„Mist!“, rufe ich am Steuer des Wagens.

„Was ist los?“, wollen meine zwei Begleiter wissen.

„Ein Baum sperrt vor uns die Straße. Muss am letzten Unwetter passiert sein.“

Wir alle steigen aus, um das Ganze zu inspizieren, vielleicht können wir mit dem Auto den Baum bewegen und somit den Weg wieder frei räumen.

Immer noch tief in Gedanken, bemerke ich nicht, was um uns geschieht.

Ein Pfeifen kündigt die Katastrophe an, dann noch einer und noch einer. Sie vermehren sich zu einem Meer von todbringenden Tönen, die uns klar machen, dass wir in der Falle sitzen und es keinen Ausweg gibt.

Zuerst hören wir sein lautes Lachen, dann bilden Negan persönlich mit Lucille und seiner Armee einen Kreis um uns.

Uns dreien ist Entsetzen und Unglauben in den Gesichtern geschrieben.

Er hat sich kein Stück verändert. Seine Augen sind eiskalt und unnachgiebig. Er verlangt absoluten Gehorsam und wer die Regeln bricht, bezahlt mit seinem Leben, oder mit ein paar Körperteilen.

„Es ist schön alte Freunde wieder zu sehen. Das sind wir doch, oder?“, fragt der Anführer lächelnd. Einer von meinen Freunden nickt mit dem Kopf, wagt es aber nicht zu sprechen.

„Wieso hintergeht ihr mich dann? Macht gemeinsame Sache mit Alexandria und bringt meine Männer im Schlaf um. Ich weiß, dass ihr dahinter steckt und das ist nicht cool!

Wir hatten einen Deal. Ihr gibt mir euer Scheiß und ich bringe euch nicht um. Aber ihr kapiert das anscheinend nicht, deshalb muss ich euch jetzt eine Lektion erteilen.

Einer von euch wird heute sterben!

Die anderen zwei werden Gregory alles berichten und wir haben wieder einen Deal, mit dem alle glücklich sind.“

Wie konnte alles, von einer Sekunde zur anderen, so aus dem Ruder laufen.

„Nun, da das Geschäftliche hinter uns liegt, beginnen wir jetzt mit der Bestrafung.

Wer wird es sein?“ fragt Negan vergnügt in die Runde.

Vorschläge und Gelächter werden veräußert. Wie kann man nur in so einer Situation lachen?

Haben den alle Anwesenden ihre Menschlichkeit verloren? Anscheinend, denn keiner unternimmt was dagegen, keiner wird uns retten.

Ein Bild von Daryl mit einer Bazooka auf der Schulter kommt mir in den Sinn. So ist er schon mal Negans Männern entkommen. Aber er ist leider nicht da, um noch so ein Wunder zu vollbringen.

„Okay, wir machen es auf die klassische Art.“, beschließt der Bösewicht und fängt mit einem Kinderreim an. Er geht dabei hin und her und zeigt mit seinem Stacheldraht gewickelten Baseballschläger Lucille abwechselnd auf uns dreien.

„Eine kleine Micky Maus…“

Mein rasender Herzschlag beschleunigt sich noch mehr.

„… zog sich mal die Hosen aus…“

Der Mann zu meiner rechten bricht in Tränen aus.

„… zog sie wieder an, du bist dran.“

Der links von mir, auf dem der Schläger zeigt, fängt an zu beten. Ich möchte ihm zu schreien, dass er damit aufhören soll, dass Gott uns nicht helfen wird, aber ich bringe kein Wort heraus.

„Dran bist du nicht gleich…“

Vor Erleichterung fängt er an zu schluchzen. Nur weil er vielleicht ein paar Sekunden mehr leben kann.

„… erst wenn ich auf dich zeig…“

Tränen verschwimmen meine Sicht, aber ich vergieße sie nicht. Ich werde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich weinen zu sehen.

„… und du bist dran!“ Mit diesen Worten beendet Negan seinen Reim und somit auch ein Menschenleben.

Und so, wie es der Zufall will, bin _ich_ der Auserwählte.

Auf diese Weise werde ich also sterben. Schade, dass ich mich von niemandem verabschieden konnte.

„Jesus, dich hat es erwischt. Es tut schon fast weh, einen wertvollen Arbeiter wie dich zu verlieren. Aber so sind die Regeln. Obendrein bist du ein Verräter und solche verdienen es nicht Lucille zu spüren. Aber sterben wirst du! Los Männer! Er verdient einen Tod, der für den Sohn Gottes würdig ist.“, fordert mein Mörder seine Lakaien auf.

Der erste Faustschlag ins Gesicht tut höllisch weh. Mein Kopf wird durch seine Kraft nach hinten geschleudert und ich schmecke Blut. Adrenalin wird in mein Körper gepumpt, ich fange an mich zu wehren, denn ich werde bestimmt nicht kampflos untergehen!

Ich trete und boxe, wie ein Wilder um mich, schließlich geht es um mein Leben. Ich breche Arme, Beine und Rippen, schlage mehreren die Zähne aus, mache einen nach den anderen kampfunfähig.

Meine zwei Begleiter werden von unseren Angreifern festgehalten und dazu gezwungen zu zuschauen, wie ich zusammen geschlagen werde.

Einer, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs gehen zur Boden bevor ich überwältigt werde. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, aber es war nicht genug. Ich schließe die Augen, atme ein letztes Mal tief durch und ein lächelnder Daryl sieht mich an. Mir wird klar, dass ich das nie erleben werde, dabei will ich so sehr herausfinden, wie sein Lächeln wirklich aussieht.

Ich halte an das falsche Bild dennoch fest, präge mir jede Kleinigkeit ein, schaue es mir wieder und wieder an. Das lindert ein wenig die schmerzhaften Fußtritte in meiner Magengrube, auf meinem Rücken und meinen Beinen.

Mit einem Mal knallt mein Kopf gegen den Asphalt und alles wird schwarz. Es ist viel schneller vorbei gegangen, als erwartet. Es existiert kein Schmerz mehr, keine offenen Wunden, kein lächelnder Engel, sogar ich selbst höre auf zu existieren.


	5. Schmerzlicher Nachhall

 

Daryl

 

Oh Mann, so gemütlich hatte ich es schon seit Tagen nicht. Genauer gesagt sind es acht Tage. Mit geschlossenen Augen ruhe ich mich auf dem Beifahrersitz aus, spüre die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut und den Wind durch meine Haare fahren.

Wir hatten bei der Versorgungstour echt viel Glück. Ich und Glenn mussten zwar viel herumfahren, mehrere Krankenhäuser und Apotheken durchsuchen und natürlich dutzende Beißer lahmlegen, aber am Ende haben wir alles gefunden, was wir brauchten. Einen ganzen Lieferwagen voller Lebensmittel, Medikamenten, Kleidung und noch vieles mehr.

Ja unsere Ausbeute kann sich sehen lassen.

„Daryl, bist du wach?“, erkundigt sich Glenn leise aus dem Fahrersitz. 

„Ja, was gibt’s?“, frage ich gähnend.

„Wir sind bald in Hilltop.“

„Okay.“

Ich blicke aus der Frontscheibe und suche nach einer hohen Mauer, sehe aber nur eine leere Straße mit ein paar Bäumen hier und da am Straßenrand.  Die Gegend ist mir bekannt, es dauert also nicht mehr lange bis zu unserem Ziel.

Momentmal, dieser Baum sieht aber komisch aus. Er sieht fast so aus, wie… wie ein riesen Pluszeichen. Ich möchte gerade meinen Kumpel darauf hinweisen, als mir beim näher heranfahren, schockiert der Mund offen bleibt und ich wie eine Staue in meiner Bewegung inne halte.

Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass das nicht wahr sein kann, dass ich gerade halluziniere, aber mit jedem Meter, der uns dieser Abscheulichkeit näher bringt, kann ich meine Augen nicht mehr leugnen.

Ich zeige stumm mit dem Finger darauf und mein Begleiter fängt an zu fluchen, gleichzeitig verlangsamt er das Auto, um anzuhalten.

„Oh fuck, ach du heilige Scheiße!“ Das beschreibt die Situation nicht mal annährend.

Während der Wagen noch fährt, springe ich heraus und renne der Katastrophe entgegen.

Das Pluszeichen ist in Wirklichkeit ein Antonius Kreuz. Daran wurde eine Person mit Seilen gefesselt.

Ich weiß, wer da hängt, aber ich möchte es nicht wahrhaben. Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn! Wieso er? Warum um alles in der Welt hängt Jesus an einem Kreuz? Ist er tot? Ist er schon ein Beißer?

Als ich bei ihm ankomme, schreie ich lauthals seinen Namen.

„Jesus, hörst du mich? Jesus?“

Er reagiert nicht. Ich sehe überall Blut, durch seine zerrissene Kleidung bemerke ich Schnittwunden, Prellungen, wohin das Auge nur reicht.

Die Seile um seine Fußgelenke und Hüfte habe ich schon gelöst, aber an die um seine Handgelenke komme ich nicht ran. Zum Glück ist Glenn schon mit einer Leiter da und macht sich an die Arbeit.

„Halt ihn gut fest, bevor er zur Boden fällt.“

Ich nicke mit dem Kopf, während ich weiter Jesus Gesicht beobachte. Auch das ist nicht unverschont geblieben. Er hat ein zugeschwollenes Auge, eine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe, sowie mindestens eine Kopfwunde, da seine Haare blutvertrocknet sind.

Glenn hält seinen Arm fest und lässt ihn langsam zu mir herunter. Mit dem Körper des Opfers auf den Boden und seinen Kopf auf meinem Oberschenkel, suche ich an seinem Hals nach einem Puls.

Wie soll ich etwas finden, wenn mein eigener Herzschlag durch meine Ohren laut dröhnt und mich fast taub macht. Oh Gott, ich spüre keinen Puls!

„Er atmet nicht!“ rufe ich verzweifelt Glenn zu.

„Bist du dir sicher? Lass mich mal.“, fordert er auf, als er schon ein Ohr gegen sein Brustkorb drückt.

Plötzlich bäumt sich der Schwerverletzte  auf. Erschrocken, entfernt sich Glenn ein paar Schritte von ihm.

„Nein, bitte…. bitte hört auf!“ schreit der Misshandelte immer wieder und wieder los. Warum ist seine heisere Stimme so voller Schmerz und Furcht. Was haben die ihm bloß angetan, dass seine Augen panisch die Umgebung absuchen und sein Körper unkontrollierbar zittert und sich zusammen krümmt, um sich zu schützen.

„Hey, keiner will dir mehr was antun. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“, versuche ich den Verängstigten zu beruhigen und halte dabei seine Schultern und Arme fest, damit er aufhört um sich zu schlagen oder sich noch mehr zu verletzen. 

Schreckgeweitete Augen schauen ziellos umher, bis sie mein Gesicht finden.

„Daryl, bist du das? .... Bist du es wirklich?“, fragt er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja Jesus, ich bin es. Alles wird gut.“

Meine Aussage macht es anscheinend noch schlimmer, denn er fängt an herzzerreißend zu schluchzen. Wie konnte ich das nur behaupten. Nach dem, was er alles durchgemacht, wie kann irgendwas überhaupt noch gut werden!

„Nein, nein, nenn mich nicht so.“, redet der am bodenliegende Mann undeutlich vor sich hin. Was meint er damit? Wieso will er nicht bei seinem Namen genannt werden?

„Bitte, bleib bei mir.“, sagt Jesus meinen Arm festhaltend, während er langsam wieder das Bewusstsein verliert.

„Hilf mir! Er muss sofort zu Dr. Carson.“

Ich trage seinen Oberkörper und Glenn seine Beine. Wir verfrachten ihn vorsichtig in den Lieferwagen.

„Ich bleibe hier hinten bei ihm und du fährst.“ Nickend eilt mein Freund hinter das Steuer und gibt Gas.

Ich traue mich nicht ihn anzufassen, denn ich entdecke keine einzige Stelle, die nicht verletzt ist. Aber ich muss ihn auf Bisswunden überprüfen.

Bei dem Gedanken, er könnte infiziert sein, wird mir übel.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, er braucht dich!“, murmele ich mir Mut zu. Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und fange mit der Suche an.

Ich knöpfe mit zittrigen Fingern sein Hemd auf. Mit jedem Knopf steigert sich meine Anspannung.

Schließlich liegt sein Oberkörper frei vor mir. Vorsichtig taste ich es ab, dann seine Arme und seine Beine durch die zerrissenen Stellen in der Hose. Die bleiche, zarte Haut ist grün und blau verfärbt und mit tiefen Schnitten und Schürfwunden übersät, aber zum Glück entdecke ich nichts Verdächtiges.

Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er aus dem Schneider ist. Ich könnte was übersehen haben oder einer dieser Schnitte könnte ein Kratzer von einem Beißer sein, nur mit der Zeit können wir uns Hundertprozentig  sicher sein.

Ich atme tief durch. Hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte.

Langsam drehe ich ihn auf den Bauch mit dem Gesicht seitlich zu mir, um seinen Rücken zu inspizieren.

Nichts hätte mich auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können.

Sein ganzer Rücken ist mit wütenden, blutroten Striemen gekennzeichnet.

Ich spüre ihren Nachhall bis heute auf meinen eigenen Körper.

Herunter sausende Peitschenhiebe, die makellose Haut in zerfetztes Fleisch verwandeln. Hässliche, zurückgebliebene Narben, die ihr Opfer jeden Tag an die Folter und Misshandlung erinnern.

Das und mehr erwartet Jesus, wenn er überlebt.

Durch die ganze Untersuchung ist er bewusstlos geblieben. Ich streichle seine Haare nach hinten, berühre seine Stirn, um zu sehen, ob er Fieber hat. Es wäre ein sicheres Indiz dafür, dass er sich verwandelt. Unter meinen Fingern fühle ich kühle Haut.

„Welche Bastarde haben dir das nur angetan Jesus?“, flüstere ich dem schlafenden Mann zu. Ich streichle mit einer Hand weiter über sein Haar, während ich sachte mit der anderen seine zerschundene Hand festhalte.

„Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du nicht so leicht tot zu kriegen bist. Beweis es mir! _Gib nicht auf_ !“

 


	6. Vergessene und hässliche Dinge

 

Jesus

 

„ _Gib nicht auf_ !“, redet eine gedämpfte Stimme auf mich ein.

Ich kann keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen. Alles tut weh! Ich spüre jede meiner Verletzungen laut aufschreien.

„ _Gib nicht auf_ !“, hallt es wieder in meinem Kopf und diesmal erkenne ich die Stimme.

Sie gehört zu Daryl. Ich fühle seine Hand in meiner. Ich möchte sie festdrücken und ihm versichern, dass ich es versuchen werde, aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan.

Wie soll ich die brennenden Schmerzen noch einer Minute länger ertragen. Soll ich die brutalen Erinnerungen an diesen Vorfall einfach vergessen und so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre? Vorgeben noch ganz zu sein, obwohl ich jetzt aus tausend zerbrochenen, blutigen Stücken bestehe.

Vielleicht glaubt mein Retter, dass die Zeit meine Wunden heilen wird. Die Zeit heilt ja angeblich alle Wunden und was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen nur stärker.

Wie sehr möchte ich diese Worte für bare Münze nehmen, aber ich befürchte sie stimmen nicht. Es sind nur leere Floskeln, ohne Bedeutung.

In der realen Welt macht das, was uns nicht umbringt, schwächer. Es lässt uns auf ein Ende hoffen, dass nie kommen wird und dafür beten, dass unsere besudelte Seele ihren Frieden findet.

_Was uns nicht umbringt, lässt manchmal uns wünschen, es hätte uns umgebracht._

 

>>>> <<<<

 

Abermals erlange und verliere ich das Bewusstsein. Alles ist verschwommen und durcheinander. Nichts ergibt einen Sinn. Schemenhafte Gestalten schwirren um mich rum und bedrängen mich. Ich weiß, ich sollte mehr auf der Hut sein. Eine unachtsame Sekunde könnte mir das Leben kosten. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu aufraffen.

Ich bin zu müde.

 

>>>> <<<<

 

Das nächste Mal wache ich orientierungslos auf. Ich versuche meine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist Daryl. Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hat er mich gefunden und gerettet. Ich spüre die Erleichterung bis jetzt nachklingen.

Aber kann das wahr sein? Kann ich meinen Erinnerungen trauen? Vielleicht habe ich mir alles nur eingebildet.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt.“

„Ja, Jesus ist hart im Nehmen.“

Die Stimmen versetzten mich in heller Panik. Wer sind die?

Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht Daryl, denn seine Stimme würde ich überall erkennen. Sie hat mich durch das Ganze begleitet, mir geholfen und mir immer wieder Mut zu gesprochen.

Es war anscheinend alles nur Wunschdenken. Ich stecke immer noch bei Negan fest und gleich geht die Folter wieder los. Wie soll ich eine weitere Runde überstehen? Ich kann nicht! Ich muss hier sofort raus!

Ich versuche meine langsame Atmung beizubehalten, damit sie nicht merken, dass ich bei Bewusstsein bin. Mühsam mache ich meine Augen auf. Die weiße Farbe an den Wänden blendet mich. Mit großer Willenskraft erhebe ich mich vom Bett. Oh Gott, mir tut alles weh, als hätte mich ein Bus mehrmals überfahren. Ich kann mich kaum bewegen, aber ich muss hier raus. Keuchend versuche ich auf die Beine zu kommen.

Das erregt ihre Aufmerksamkeit und nun bewegen sich die zwei Gestalten auf mich zu. Ich möchte herausfinden, wer sie sind, aber ich sehe alles nur verschwommen. Es ist eigentlich völlig egal, wer sich gerade mir nähert. Denn, wenn ich etwas in den letzten Tagen gelernt habe, dann, dass jeder darauf aus ist mich um Gnade betteln zu sehen, mir weh zu tun, mich zu quälen, bis ich bewusstlos werde oder aufhöre zu atmen.

Die Typen drücken mich zurück ins Bett, sagen mir, ich soll mich beruhigen und dass ich in Sicherheit wäre.

Lügen, alles nur Lügen!

Ich bin zu schwach, um sie abzuwehren. Was soll ich tun? Als letzten Ausweg rufe ich verzweifelt um Hilfe.

„Daryl, bitte! Daryl, hilf mir!“ Ich sollte wahrscheinlich eher Gott um Hilfe bitten, aber nach dem, was ich durchgemacht habe, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob er existiert. Entweder das, oder ich bin ihm scheiß egal.

„Daryl!“, rufe ich aus Leibeskräften. Er ist der der einzige, der mich noch aus dieser Situation retten könnte. Wahrscheinlich, ist mein jämmerlicheres Geschrei sinnlos, aber ich klammere mich dennoch an dieses Fünkchen Hoffnung fest, an seine letzten Worte zu mir. Egal ob sie nun wahr oder eingebildet sind.

_Ich will nicht aufgeben!_

„Was zum Teufel soll das? Was macht ihr mit ihm?“

Ich kann meinen Ohren nicht trauen, aber das muss er sein. Blinzelnd, reibe ich meine Augen. Tatsächlich, da steht er, wie ein Racheengel, der zu meiner Rettung kommt. Wie in Trance flüstere ich nochmal seinen Namen und strecke die Hand nach ihm aus. 

Die anderen zwei Männer erklären dem Neuankömmling die Situation, aber ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was sie sagen. Ich habe nur noch Augen für Daryl.

Der Armbrustschütze schickt beide nach draußen und kommt dann an meine Seite. Meine ausgestreckte Hand ignoriert er jedoch, lässt sie zitternd in der Luft hängen. Er mustert mich von oben bis unten und sieht mir dann in die Augen.

So hatte ich ihn gar nicht in Erinnerung. Die dunklen Augenringe und sein zerzauster Zustand, lassen ihn müde wirken, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.

„Wie geht es dir?“ erkundigt er sich schließlich. Den Arm sinkend, beantworte ich seine Frage.

„Ich lebe noch.“ Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Gut.“ Er blickt kurz nach unten, dreht sich dann zur Tür, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ohne es zu merken, habe ich ihn am Arm gepackt. Er bleibt, wie angewurzelt, stehen, obwohl er sich problemlos aus meinem schwachen Griff befreien könnte.

„Hey warte, wo bin ich überhaupt?“

„In Hilltop. Wir haben dich ein paar Kilometer davor fast tot am Straßenrand gefunden. Hast du denn Gregory und Dr. Carson vorhin nicht erkannt?“, fragt er besorgt.

„Oh, ich konnte alles nur verschwommen sehen, jetzt geht es aber wieder.“, versichere ich ihm.

„Hmm. Ich schicke sie wieder rein, um nach dir zu sehen“

„Nein! Noch nicht, bitte bleib hier!“, bettele ich, bevor ich mich zurückhalten kann.

Meinen Stolz habe ich schon längst über Bord geworfen. Ich würde alles dafür tun, damit er bei mir bleibt. Er lenkt mich ab und bei ihm fühle ich mich sicher.

Die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme ist offenbar nicht zu überhören, denn er nickt mit dem Kopf und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben mir. Erleichtert, lasse ich seinen Arm los und lege mich wieder seitlich ins Bett.

An seiner Unterlippe nagend, schaut Daryl ratlos auf seine Schuhe, während er zu mir spricht.

„Wir sind nicht gerade die anständigsten Leute weit und breit. Herrgott! Wir haben Menschen im Schlaf umgebracht, aber nie gequält. Ich müsste mich eigentlich schon daran gewöhnt haben, aber es schockiert mich immer wieder aufs Neue zu was Menschen fähig sind. Sie sind manchmal genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch gefährlicher als die Untoten. Vor lauter Beißern vergisst man das leicht.

Negan wird bezahlen, für das, was er dir angetan hat.“, verspricht er ohne mich anzusehen.

„Woher weißt du, wer es war?“

„Deine Kumpels, die bei dir waren, als es passierte, haben alles erzählt. Sie dachten du wärst tot.“, raunt er weiterhin zu seinen Schuhen.

Das hätte ich auch sein müssen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wieso ich noch unter den Lebenden bin.

„Ich glaube, ich war es für kurze Zeit.“ Meine Worte lassen seinen Kopf hochschnellen und er sieht mich betreten an.

„Jesus, es …“, fängt er an, aber ich unterbreche ihn.

„Ich will diesen Namen nie wieder hören. Dieser Spitzname hat sie erst auf die Idee mit dem Kreuz und der Auspeitschung gebracht.“, erkläre ich ihm unmissverständlich.

 _Jesus_. Was vorher witzig und ein Teil von mir war, ist nun für immer zu etwas Hässlichem geworden.  

„Ok, Paul.“, besänftigt er mich. In seinen blaugrauen Augen macht sich Mitleid bemerkbar. Ab jetzt werden mich alle so ansehen. Ich verschließe meine Lieder, um diesen Blick nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich alles so schnell verändern würde. Jede Erfahrung hinterlässt Abdrücke in unserem Leben. Aber manche doch mehr als andere. Diese Ereignisse haben mich verwandelt und gebogen, dass ich fast am Auseinanderbrechen bin.

Langsam verlässt mich der Rest meiner Kraft. Das Adrenalin hat mich am Laufen gehalten, aber jetzt ist alles durch meinen lächerlichen Fluchtversuch verbraucht. Ich dämmere unaufhaltsam wieder ins Nichts.

 


	7. Wir haben die Erde geerbt.

 

Daryl

 

 

Verloren liegt Paul im Krankenbett, wie ein schlafendes Kind, das Angst von den Monstern unter seinem Bett hat. Nur, dass bei ihm die Ungeheuer real sind.

Es  ist lange her, dass ich jemanden so schutzlos und verletzlich gesehen habe.

Bilder von der kleinen, mutigen Beth tauchen vor meinem inneren Auge auf, wie sie Tag für Tag gekämpft hat, wie ich ihren toten Körper ihrer Schwester Maggi übergab. Ich habe alles versucht, alles gegeben und sie wie einen Schatz behütet. Es hat aber nichts gebracht.

Ich habe sie trotzdem verloren.

In dieser grausamen Welt sind die Schwachen schon längst ausgestorben. _Die Starken und Monster haben die Erde geerbt._

Paul hat zu den Starken gehört, die trotz der ganzen Scheiße, die uns um die Ohren fliegt, ihre Menschlichkeit behalten haben. Ist er immer noch so? Oder hat man ihm unwiderruflich verändert.

Wo ist der Selbstbewusste, lustige und lebensfrohe Jesus abgeblieben. Es ist fast so als hätten Negan und seine Männer diese Eigenschaften aus ihm herausgeprügelt und nur noch eine schwache Hülle eines zutiefst misshandelten Menschen zurück gelassen.

Ich hoffe, dass ich falsch liege.

Die Erde braucht nicht noch mehr lebende Tote, die auf ihr wandeln.

Ich betrachte seine zerbrechliche Hand, die immer noch  in meine Richtung zeigt. Ich bereue es sie nicht gehalten zu haben. Er brauchte Trost und ich habe es ihm verweigert, mich wie ein Feigling davor gedrückt.

Wieso will er meine Hilfe? Wieso ich?

Ich bin doch selbst ein Wrack.

„Kann ich rein kommen?“, erkundigt sich Dr. Carson von der Tür. Ich nicke, um den Patienten nicht aufzuwecken.

„Zum Glück ist er wieder eingeschlafen, ansonsten hätte ich ihn betäuben müssen. Was war vorhin nur mit ihm los?“, fragt der Arzt unsicher, als er neben das Bett stehen bleibt.

„Er wusste nicht wer ihr seid, hatte Sichtprobleme. Jetzt geht es aber wieder.“, antworte ich ihm.

„Das erklärt einiges.“

„Was zum Beispiel?“ Für mich ist alles noch ein riesen, großes, verficktes Fragezeichen.

„Na, dass er nach dir gerufen hat, als er sich bedroht fühlte. Du bist der letzte an den er sich erinnert. Du hast ihm schließlich das Leben gerettet. So eine Erfahrung verbindet.“

Auf die hätte Paul liebend gern verzichtet.

„Aha. Wenn du es sagst Doc.“

Seit Tagen habe ich kein Auge zugedrückt und darauf gewartet, dass er aufwacht, dass er durchkommt. Nun da  es passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll.

Soll ich etwa hier sitzen bleiben, mit ihm Händchen halten und ihm versichern, dass alles gut wird. Was würde das überhaupt bringen. Es wäre sowieso gelogen.

Das einzige, was ihn trösten könnte, ist zu wissen, dass seine Angreifer ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen haben. Wenigstens das kann ich für ihn tun.

Negan hat es eh auf uns abgesehen. Am besten ist es, wenn wir ihm zuvorkommen und ihn ein für alle Mal erledigen. Und diesmal erwischen wir den richtigen Negan.

Ich stehe auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber der Arzt hält mich auf.

„Wohin?“

„Alexandria, ich kann hier nichts mehr tun. Schon seit Tagen lümmele ich hier rum. Es wird Zeit für einen Gegenangriff.“ Rasch trete ich aus der Krankenstation, bevor ich weiter mit Fragen bombardiert werde. In Gedanken bleibe ich jedoch bei Paul und der bevorstehenden Mission.

Dieser Sektenführer Negan hat sich den falschen ausgesucht, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren.

Er wird sich wünschen tot zu sein, wenn ich ihn lebendig erwische!

 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

 

Kaum bin ich durch das Tor, da suche ich schon Rick und die anderen. Er, Michonne, Abraham, und Carol hielten anscheinend eine Sitzung ab, denn ich finde alle in einem Zimmer.

„Hallo Daryl. Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Wie geht es Maggi?“, begrüßt mich Rick Schulter klopfend.

„Ihr geht’s gut. Wir haben zurzeit ein weitaus größeres Problem. Negan lebt noch!“

„Was? Woher weißt du das?“, fragt Abraham ungeduldig.

„Dieser Arsch hat als drohende Botschaft Paul fast zur Tode geprügelt und ihn dann ans Kreuz genagelt. Außerdem waren noch zwei Männer aus Hilltop dabei. Die haben alles berichtet.

Ich glaube wir stehen als Nächstes auf Negan‘s Liste. Wir müssen ihm zuvorkommen und dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten.“

„Ach du heiliger Kuhmist!“, erwidert der Rothaarige mit offenem Mund.

„Mitch hatte also Recht.“, sagt Carol ruhig.

„Wer ist Mitch?“, frage ich irritiert in die Runde.

„Mitch ist ein Mann aus Rocksville, der vor paar Tagen vor unseren Toren aufgetaucht ist und behauptet hat, dass er unsere Hilfe gegen Negan braucht. Wir dachten er lügt. Verdammt wir müssen uns sofort mit ihm unterhalten.“, erklärt mir Rick wütend.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?“, verlange ich zu wissen.

„Na immer noch hier. Wir haben ihn und seine Männer in einem der freien Häuser untergebracht. Kommt mit!“, fordert Michonne uns alle auf ihr zu folgen.

Wir Fünf treten in das bewachte Haus und finden die Typen im Wohnzimmer.

„Wir müssen reden.“, sagt Rick ohne die Männer zu begrüßen. 

„Glaubt ihr uns endlich?“, fragt der Anführer selbstsicher.

„Leider ja!“

Es heißt doch der Feind deines Feindes ist dein Freund. Nun wird dieser Spruch auf die Probe gestellt.

Anscheinend hat Negan Rocksville einen Besuch abgestattet und sie des Verrats beschuldigt. Sie hätten angeblich mit der Hilfe von Alexandria seine Leute umgebracht. Doch nachdem er mehrere Männer gefoltert und verhört hat, sie aber trotzdem nichts gestanden, ist er wieder abgehauen.

Deshalb wissen sie, wer wir sind und dass wir auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen sind, genauso wie sie auf unsere.

Sie sind hier, um gemeinsam gegen Negan zu kämpfen.

Diese Worte klingen wie Musik in meinen Ohren.

 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

 

Paar Wochen später.

 

„Wie lange sollen wir noch warten Rick! Seit Wochen beobachten und verfolgen wir Negan und seine Männer! Schon tausend Mal sind wir den Plan durchgegangen. Wir wissen gegen wie viele wir kämpfen werden, wie wir unbemerkt in ihr Unterschlupf rein kommen, wann Schichtwechsel ist. Verdammt nochmal, wir wissen sogar, wann sie aufs Klo gehen. Mit der Hilfe von Rocksville und Hilltop haben wir genug Männer und Waffen, um sie fertig zu machen.

Wozu noch abwarten?“, frage ich frustriert und am Ende meiner Geduld.

„Diese Vorkehrungen sind doch für unsere Sicherheit. Wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein, damit das Ganze reibungslos verläuft. Aber es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass wir in zwei Tagen angreifen werden. Ich habe bereits alles mit Mitch und Gregory abgesprochen. Bald wird Negan für seine Taten bezahlen.“, redet Rick auf mich ein.

„Es wäre mir aber lieber, wenn du hier bleiben würdest Daryl. In Alexandria. Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr ungeduldig, angespannt und nicht richtig bei der Sache.“

„Vergiss es! Negan gehört mir!“

Mein Freund sieht mich besorgt an.

„Wieso?“

Weil Paul es nicht selbst tun kann.

Weil ich der Einzige bin, der annährend Pauls Schmerzen verstehen und nachvollziehen kann.

Weil ich ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf kriege, immer an ihn denke und mich frage, wie es ihm wohl geht und was er gerade macht.

Weil ich mich auf eigenartige Weise für ihn verantwortlich fühle, als sei es meine Aufgabe ihm zu helfen, damit es ihm besser geht.

Weil ich seine schlimmen Erinnerungen verjagen und sie durch bessere ersetzen möchte, denn er hat die ungeheuerlichen Dinge, die Negan ihm angetan hat, nicht verdient.

Aber Rick sage ich nur: „ Ich habe es Paul versprochen.“

„Oh!“ Der fragende Blick meines Gegenübers verschwindet und wird verständnisvoll nach meiner Aussage. Es erleichtert mich, dass er sich nicht angewidert von mir abwendet und es jetzt weiß.

Dass ich das für Paul tue und wieviel er mir bedeutet. Ich könnte in zwei Tagen tot sein. Wozu es länger verleugnen und mich selbst und andere belügen.

Ich bin des Vorgebens müde.

„In Ordnung.“, erklärt sich Rick schließlich mit meinem Vorhaben einverstanden.

Beim Weggehen wird mir klar, dass bald dieser Albtraum vorbei sein wird. Egal ob ich tot oder lebendig aus der Sache rauskomme.

Irgendwie hat diese Gewissheit etwas Tröstliches an sich.

 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

 

_Ich habe es Paul versprochen._

Diese Worte hätten mich überraschen sollen, als ich sie aussprach, aber das taten sie nicht. Sie sagen nichts, was ich nicht schon tief im inneren wusste.

Dass Paul mir wichtig ist.

Ich wusste es schon bei unserem ersten Treffen. Von dem Moment an, als sein Kopf auf meiner Schulter landete.

Am Anfang war ich von seiner Stärke und seinem Überlebenswillen beeindruckt. Mit jedem weiteren Annährungsversuch seinerseits lernte ich mehr über ihn kennen. Jede neue Facette weckte mehr mein Interesse, bis er mir unter die Haut ging.

Das wollte ich um jeden Preis verhindern, obwohl es eigentlich schon zu spät war. Unerbittlich habe ich ihn auf Abstand gehalten und abgewiesen, doch jetzt kann ich das nicht mehr.

Nicht, wenn er mich braucht.

 

 

>>>>>> <<<<<<

 

 

Der Angriff lief wie geplant.

Wie ein Uhrwerk arbeitete das ganze Team zusammen. Die gutgeölten Rädchen griffen problemlos ineinander. Jeder wusste, wann er was zu tun hatte, genauso wie ich.  

Und endlich ist es soweit.

Negan liegt unbewaffnet vor mir im Dreck.

Ich könnte fast Mitleid mit ihm haben. Aber die Erinnerung an Paul am Kreuz bringt wieder das Blut in meinen Adern zum Brodeln.

Dieser Mörder verdient kein Mitleid. Das einzige, wozu ich bereit bin ihm zu geben, ist ein tödlicher Pfeil in die Fresse. Und das ist schon sehr gnädig.

„Für Paul.“ Das sind meine letzten Worte zu ihm. Er soll wissen für wen er mit dem Leben bezahlt.

Als Negan sein Ende kommen sieht, blickt er mich ungläubig an. Sagt aber nichts, verteidigt sich nicht. Offenbar merkt er meine Entschlossenheit und dass es sinnlos wäre zu betteln.

Ohne eine Sekunde länger zu zögern, drücke ich den Abzug meiner Armbrust.

Ein Schuss.

Ein Pfeil im Kopf des Feindes.

Ein Monster weniger.

Ein Erbe weniger.

Ein erfülltes Versprechen.

 

 


	8. Der Preis fürs Leben.

Daryl

 

Als die Welt noch in Ordnung war, da habe ich bei einem Jagdausflug mit meinem Bruder Merle ausversehen einen Fuchs gefangen. Er ist in meine Kaninchenfalle getappt. Ich weiß nicht wie lange schon das arme Ding da litt und fest hing, aber der abgemagerte Rüde lag mit der Schlinge um das Bein einfach nur da und hatte aufgegeben.

An diesen Fuchs erinnert mich gerade Paul, während ich ihn beobachte. Er schläft unruhig und murmelt unverständlich vor sich hin. Sogar im Schlaf verfolgen ihn seine Erinnerungen und bereiten ihm Albträume.

Ich kann es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen. Wie ein verletztes Tier, das in einer Falle feststeckt. Da bleibt nicht mehr viel vom Menschen übrig, dass man früher war. Man ist auf die Schmerzen und Erinnerungen reduziert, die einem plagen, bis man sich entweder davon befreit oder daran krepiert.

Für was wird sich Paul entscheiden? Hat er überhaupt noch die Kraft dazu? Kann ich irgendwas daran ändern?

Vor seinem Bett gehe ich in die Knie, berühre seine verkrampfte Hand mit meiner. Streichle sie sachte, um ihn aus seinem Albtraum zu wecken.

„Paul. Wach auf!“, rede ich leise auf ihn ein.

Für einen Moment erstarrt er, als ob er seinen Ohren nicht trauen kann. Dann öffnen sich langsam seine Augen. Ich war ihm noch nie so nahe. So nahe, dass ich im Grün seiner Augen auch einen Hauch Blau entdecke.

„Daryl.“, raunt er verschlafen und greift nach meinen Fingern, um sie festzuhalten.

„Es ist vorbei. Negan ist tot.“, teile ich ihm die Neuigkeit mit.

Keine Reaktion.

„Negan ist tot.“, wiederhole ich. Er blinzelt abermals ungläubig bevor er was sagt.

„Gut.“

Nach einer Weile murmelt er: „Wäre ich bloß nicht so nachtragend.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Ich will alles hinter mir lassen. Aber ich werde es ihm nie vergessen und ich werde es ihm auch nie verzeihen, obwohl er schon tot ist.“

„Ich weiß.“ Und wie ich das weiß. Bis jetzt denke ich an die Peitschenhiebe meines Vaters und vergeben habe ich ihm auch nicht. Mit der Zeit lernte ich nur mit dem Hass zu leben.

„Hör zu! Für den Anfang musst du, wenn du daran denkst, so tun als ob das jemandem anderen passiert ist, einem Fremden. Auf diese Weise tut es nicht mehr so weh. Aber mit der Zeit solltest du diesen Teil von dir zurücklassen, um zu überleben. Verstehst du mich? Das ist der Preis fürs Überleben.

Ich habe es bis jetzt auch noch nicht geschafft, vielleicht kriegen wir es ja gemeinsam hin.“

Tränen fließen offen über seine Wangen bis sie in dem Kissenbezug verschwinden.

„Bedeutet das, du bleibst hier, bei mir?“, fragt er hoffnungsvoll.

Wie könnte ich ihm jemals etwas abschlagen.

„Ja, wenn es das ist, was du willst.“ Als Antwort nickt er eifrig mit dem Kopf. Dieser beinahe glückliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erwärmt meine Brust und verjagt meine Unsicherheit und Bedenken augenblicklich.

„Ich bleibe. Schlaf jetzt. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

„Okay.“

Widerwillig entziehe ich ihm meine Hand, schließe seine Tür hinter mir und gehe in das Schlafzimmer nebenan, welches mir zugeteilt wurde für die Dauer meines Aufenthalts in Hilltop.

 

>>>>>> <<<<<<

 

Als ich heute Morgen in die Küche des Barrington Hauses gehe, um was zu frühstücken, treffe ich auf Maggi, die gerade ein Tablet vorbereitet.

„Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen, Daryl. Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragt sie gut gelaunt.

„Mmhmm. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.“

„Freut mich. Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, dafür dass du mit den anderen für uns alle gegen Negan gekämpft hast. Du hast vielen das Leben gerettet.“

Mit diesem Danke habe ich nicht gerechnet. Sprachlos nicke ich mit dem Kopf und nage an meiner Unterlippe.

Man ist es heiß hier drin.

„Ich höre ja schon auf. Sonst wirst du so rot, wie eine Tomate. Ich muss eh los und Jesus das Frühstück bringen. Obwohl er es wahrscheinlich wieder nicht anrühren wird.“, gibt sie zu bedenken.

„Wieso denn?“, frage ich besorgt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Er isst nicht viel, redet kaum und verlässt nicht sein Zimmer. Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald besser.“

Je mehr Maggi erzählt, desto alarmierter werde ich.

„Ich komme mit.“ Ich wollte sowieso gleich nach ihm schauen.

„Oh, okay.“, sagt sie verwundert, bevor sie sich mit mir auf dem Weg macht.

Maggi hatte Recht!

Als wir das Zimmer betreten fällt mir sofort sein abgemagerter Zustand auf. Wie konnte ich es gestern nur übersehen.

„Hallo! Frühstück ist da.“, begrüßt Maggi ihren Schützling, aber es kommt keine Antwort. Er starrt weiterhin in die Luft. Dieses Verhalten scheint der selbsternannten Krankenschwester nicht neu zu sein, denn sie macht weiter, als wäre dies die morgendliche Routine.

Ich kann das nicht mitansehen. Während Maggi das Tablet auf den Tisch stellt, nähre ich mich dem Bett zu und spreche ihn an.

„Hey Paul. Komm du musst was essen.“ Seine Augen fokussieren sich sofort auf mich, als ob meine Stimme ihn aus seiner Trance geweckt hätte. Als ob er seinen Körper verlassen hätte, um wo ganz anders zu sein, bis ich ihn zurückgeholt habe. Wie dieser Ort wohl aussieht?

Ohne sich zu beklagen, steht Paul auf und fängt an mechanisch zu essen.

Überrascht wandert Maggis Blick mehrmals von Paul zu mir, als erlebe sie gerade ein Wunder. Schließlich räuspert sie sich und verlässt das Zimmer.

Erleichtert, beobachte ich, wie ein Biss nach dem anderen in sein Mund verschwindet, bis nichts mehr übrig bleibt.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du nicht oft rausgehst. Was hältst du davon einen Spaziergang zu machen? Bisschen frische Luft.“, frage ich ihn skeptisch.

„In Ordnung.“ Nach dieser unerwarteten Antwort machen wir zwei uns auf dem Weg.

Wir gehen bedächtig die Hilltop Mauer entlang, unterhalten uns aber nicht dabei. Nur verstohlene Blicke wechseln in der Stille den Besitzer, während um uns die Leute ihren gewohnten Alltag nachgehen und die Erde sich weiter dreht.

In diesem Moment bin ich fast glücklich. Wenn ich das jemals war, dann jetzt.

Mit Paul sicher an meiner Seite, lebendig und auf dem Weg der Besserung.

 

 

>>>>>> <<<<<<

 

 

Das dachte ich zumindest bis ich nachts seine Schreie höre. Furchtgeschwängerte, heisere Schreie, die durch die Wand zu mir dringen und mir klar machen, dass Besserung in weiter Ferne liegt

Ich gehe in sein Zimmer und sehe wie er von Albträumen geplagt wird, wie er in seinem Schlaf leidet und sich hin und her windet. Langsam rüttele ich an seiner Schulter und flüstere ihm zu: „Paul. Wach auf. Es ist nur ein Albtraum. Du bist in Sicherheit.“

Ich erwarte, dass er sich erschreckt und außer sich aufwacht, aber stattdessen wird er ganz still und sieht mich dankend an. Als hätten meine Stimme und Berührung ihn von einem Abgrund zurückgeholt.

Erleichtert, dass ich helfen konnte, verlasse ich ihn und gehe wieder in mein Zimmer.

Dieser Ablauf wird für ein paar Wochen zu meinem Alltag.

Aufwachen. Mit Paul frühstücken. Mittags ein Spaziergang machen. Wieder Essen. Schließlich schlafen gehen. Ihn aus Albträumen aufwecken. Wieder schlafen gehen.

Dabei bekomme ich viel Gelegenheit ihn zu beobachten, zum Beispiel wie er mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne blickt und die warmen Strahlen auf seiner Haut genießt. Wie er mich manchmal lange anschaut, wenn er glaubt, ich sehe es nicht. Wie er meine Nähe sucht, wenn er von Anderen bedrängt wird, die eigentlich nur wissen wollen, wie es ihm geht. Wie er jedem, außer mir, meidet, als fürchte er sich vor ihnen.

Wir reden nicht viel miteinander, nicht über seinen Aufenthalt bei Negan, nicht über seine Albträume. Nur das Allernötigste wird ausgetauscht. Ich brauchte noch nie viele Worte, war schon immer wortkarg, aber bei Paul macht dieser Zustand mir sorgen.

Das fällt anscheinend nicht nur mir auf, denn eines Tages, während ich mich mit Maggi unterhalte, kommt Dr. Carson auf mich zu und teilt mir seine Bedenken mit.

„Hey, störe ich gerade?“

„Nein, bitte. Was gibt’s?“, antwortet Maggi für uns beide.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Jesus.“

„Wieso denn? Er sieht doch schon viel besser aus.“, bemerkt sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, physisch gesehen geht es ihm besser. Ich meinte eher psychisch. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er fast nur mit dir Daryl interagiert. Andere hingegen meidet er wie die Pest und er tut etwas erst dann, wenn du ihn dazu aufforderst.“

„Ja und ? Worauf willst du hinaus?“, frage ich ein wenig angriffslustig.

„Na ja, ich will damit nur sagen, dass er zu sehr an dir hängt. Fast als wärst du sein Gott und seine Sonne. Ich habe es dir ja schon mal gesagt, dass das verständlich ist, da du ihm das Leben gerettet hast und er grauenhafte Dinge durchgemacht hat. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er von dir zu abhängig wird und alleine nicht mehr klar kommt. Aber das muss er irgendwann. Du wirst ja nicht immer an seiner Seite sein.“

Ich weiß, ich schulde Dr. Carson viel. Er hat schließlich Maggi und Paul verarztet. Aber gerade möchte ich ihm so sehr eine reinhauen.

Wieso sollte ich nicht an seiner Seite bleiben können? Der soll bloß die Klappe halten. Paul wird es schon gut gehen. Er braucht nur Zeit.

„Was auch immer.“, verabschiede ich mich und lasse die beiden hinter mit zurück.

 

 

>>>>>> <<<<<<

 

 

Seit Tagen kriege ich kein Auge mehr zu.

Immer denke ich über Carsons Diagnose nach, suche nach Argumenten, die sie widerlegen, aber ich finde nur noch mehr Beweise, die seine Theorie untermauern.

Ich Idiot fühlte mich zuerst geschmeichelt, dass Paul mir mehr vertraute als anderen, sich mehr mit mir unterhielt und auf mich hörte.

Jetzt macht dieses Verhalten umso mehr seinen üblen Zustand deutlicher.

Wenn er sich nur noch auf mich verlässt und von mir abhängig macht, dann wird es ihm von Tag zu Tag schlechter gehen und der Gedanke, dass er Negans Folter körperlich überlebt hat, geistig aber immer noch darunter leidet, bringt mich um den Schlaf, wenn nicht sogar um den Verstand.

Was soll ich tun? Soll ich mich von ihm fernhalten, damit er auf eigenen Füßen stehen kann? Tue ich ihm damit einen Gefallen?

Diese Gedanken füllen meinen Kopf, bis er fast am Zerplatzen ist. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden.

Irgendwann gibt mein Gehirn letztendlich auf und ich falle gnädiger Weise in einen langersehnten, tiefen Schlaf.

 


	9. Du neben mir und zwischen uns die ganze Welt.

 

Paul

 

Ich fülle in der Dunkelheit meine winzige Lunge mit so viel Luft, wie hineinpasst und halte den Atem an.

Ich halte ihn seit damals an.

Als ich zum ersten Mal dieses unverkennbare Pfeifen gehört habe. Nun ist es wieder da. Es jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und verursacht mir Gänsehaut, die sich wie tausend, schmerzhafte Nadelstiche auf meiner Haut anfühlen.

Ich weiß, was mich gleich erwartet. Nach diesem Pfeifen passiert nie etwas Gutes.

Ich wüte und schreie, ich will nur woanders sein und woanders ist überall. Hauptsache nicht hier. Doch mein Körper ist wie ein Käfig, der mich gefangen hält. Er scheitert daran die Seile um mich zu lösen, einen Fluchtweg aus dieser Welt zu finden.

Auf ihn ist kein Verlass mehr!

Obwohl die Situation aussichtlos erscheint und so real, weiß ich doch tief im inneren gleich ist es vorbei. In jeder Minute werde ich aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen und eine tröstliche Hand in meinen Haaren spüren, raue Finger meine feuchte Wange streicheln.

Ich muss nur lange genug durchhalten.

Negan nähert sich mir pfeifend. Dieses Geräusch hallt schrill in dem Raum, macht mich fast taub. Nun steht mein Angreifer vor mir, sieht auf mich herab, als wäre ich Dreck an seinen kostbaren Schuhen.

Gleich ist es vorbei, rede ich mir wieder und wieder ein.

Er schwingt sein mit Stacheldraht umwickeltes Kreuz hin und her.

„Du wirst für deine Untreue büßen!“, teilt er mir unbarmherzig mit, als ich mich vor ihm, wie ein Wurm winde und um Gnade bettele.

Oh Gott! Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Wieso weckt mich keiner auf? Wo bleibt Daryl?

Negan hält das blutige Kreuz hoch über seinen Kopf, um zum Schlag auszuholen. Ich sehe kalte Wut in seinen Augen, bevor die Waffe auf mich hinuntersaust. Ich bekomme mit, wie meine Knochen, eins nach dem anderen, zerbrechen, wie offene Wunden wieder anfangen zu bluten und mehr Haut zerfetzt wird, wie ich gnadenlos zerstört werde.

Bis er endlich auf meinen Schädel zielt, es zertrümmert und mich auslöscht.

 

 

>>>>>> <<<<<<

 

 

Ich bin vollkommen klar. Ich bin total verwirrt.

Zitternd atme ich die abgestandene Luft ein. Es war nur ein Albtraum, denke ich mir. Nur wieder derselbe Albtraum.

„Daryl!“, krächzte ich mit meiner, durch die Schreie, heisere Stimme. Normalerweise weckt er mich immer auf bevor Negan in meinem Albtraum auftaucht, bevor er mich zur Tode prügelt.

Aber diesmal nicht. Dieses Mal war ich auf mich allein gestellt und es wird mir klar, dass ich das nicht alleine schaffe und wie sehr ich mich auf den Armbrustschützen verlasse.

Wie auf Autopilot schiebe ich die Decke zur Seite, steige aus dem Bett, laufe zum Nebenzimmer und trete ein ohne anzuklopfen.

Da liegt er und schläft fest.

Erleichtert bewege ich mich auf das Bett zu. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken lege ich mich zu ihm unter die Decke, dabei fällt mir sein nackter Oberkörper auf.

Mein Herzschlag, der angefangen hatte sich zu verlangsamen, rast wieder, während ich Daryl im Schlaf beobachte. Er hatte schon immer diese Wirkung auf mich.

Ich sollte mich wohl damit begnügen neben ihm zu liegen. Aber mit ihm neben mir, könnte genauso gut eine ganze Welt zwischen uns sein.

Ich kann dem Drang nicht widerstehen seine Haut zu berühren. Als würde ich damit mir selbst etwas beweisen wollen. Dass ich jemandem vertrauen kann, dass ich jemandem nah sein kann, ohne mich dabei zu verletzen.

Er wird mich morgen dafür umbringen, aber ich mache es trotzdem. Vorsichtig überbrücke ich den restlichen Abstand zwischen uns und presse mich an seine Seite. Kurz wird er unruhig, um dann wieder fest zu schlafen.

Seine Wärme dringt durch mein weißes Hemd in meine Haut ein und verdrängt die letzten Gedanken an Negan. Auch ohne Weste riecht er nach Leder und ein wenig nach Zigaretten. Darunter rieche ich noch etwas Anderes. So ähnlich wie der Geruch von Regen auf trockener Erde nach einer langen Dürre. Erdig, lebendig, suchterzeugend.

Sein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck und seine geschlossenen Augen, durch die er normalerweise seine Umwelt misstrauisch beäugt, tragen dazu bei, dass er im Schlaf jünger aussieht. Mein Blick wandert weiter nach unten. Ich verfolge, wie seine nackte, breite Brust auf und abgeht. Sachte bette ich mein Kopf auf seine Brust und höre, wie sein Herz kräftig und unermüdlich schlägt.

Während ich weiter seinem Herz und seinem Atem lausche, zieht mich Daryl irgendwann fester an sich, hüllt mich in eine Umarmung ein, von der ich hoffe sie möge nie enden.

Dieser Moment ist einfach perfekt.

Es gibt nur eine Sache, die diesen Augenblick noch besser machen könnte. Wenn Daryl jetzt wach wäre und mich genauso halten würde.

Warm, zufrieden und beschützt, wie schon lange nicht mehr, schlafe auch ich ein.


	10. Es ist dieses Leben.

 

 

Daryl

 

Dieses verdammte Vogelgezwitscher.

Die versauen mir den besten Schlaf, den ich seit Tagen habe. Ich hätte nicht übel Lust jeden einzelnen von denen zu erschießen. Keine schlechte Idee eigentlich. Dann würde auch etwas zu essen rausspringen.

Moment Mal, seit wann ist meine Decke so schwer. Und hat sie sich gerade bewegt? Noch verschlafen überprüfe ich mit geschlossenen Augen meine Umgebung. Während ich mich weiter voran taste, höre ich wie jemand einen zufriedenen Laut von sich gibt, tief in meinen Nacken einatmet und sich noch näher an mich presst.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, springe ich aus dem Bett und mache mich angriffsbereit. Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da gerade sehe. Paul liegt in meinem Bett und starrt mich mit riesigen Augen an, als wäre er, wie ein verschrecktes Reh von Scheinwerfern erfasst worden.

„Was soll das denn? Was machst du hier?“, frage ich aufgebracht.

„Emm ….. es  tut mir leid. Ich hatte gestern einen Albtraum und du warst …… warst nicht da. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“, stottert Paul seine Entschuldigung mit den Knien an seine Brust gedruckt. Er hat sich so klein, wie möglich gemacht, als fürchte er sich vor mir.

Ich war letzte Nacht so KO, dass ich seine Schreie nicht gehört habe. Oh, Mann! Ich fühle mich gerade, wie ein Arsch, der auf ein verletztes Tier eintretet.

„Hey, ist schon gut. Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es liegt nicht an dir. Es ist dieses Leben.“

Dieses Leben hat uns so sehr verkorkst und so oft in den Hintern getreten, dass wir nah dran sind uns selbst nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Uns selbst zu verlieren.

Man würde Alles dafür tun, sich an noch so einen kleinen Strohhalm festklammern, wenn es bedeutet, man kann sich selbst damit retten.

Wieso bin ich Pauls Rettungsleine? Es hat sich noch niemand einen Dreck um mich geschert. Was bin ich auch. Ich bin ein Niemand.

„Wieso ich?“, frage ich bevor ich mich zurückhalten kann.

Er sieht mich zuerst verwirrt an, als wisse er es selbst nicht. Doch er antwortet nach langem Überlegen.

„Du hast mich gerettet. Du gibst mir Sicherheit, denn du wirst uns alle überleben und das bedeutet ich werde dich nicht verlieren. Ich schaffe es nicht allein. Ich brauche dich!“

Wie schlecht muss es ihm gehen, wenn er das offen zugeben muss.  Ja Dr. Carson kann sich seine Diagnose in den Arsch stecken. Ich weiß jetzt eins mit Sicherheit. Ohne mich würde es ihm noch schlechter gehen. Ich werde an seine Seite bleiben, solange er mich da haben will.

„Komm schon! Lass uns was frühstücken.“, fordere ich meinen Gegenüber auf, nachdem ich mir, ohne ihm meinen Rücken zu zeigen, schnell was übergezogen habe.

 

 

>>>>>> <<<<<<

 

 

Heute gibt es Rühreier mit Speck zum Frühstück. Wir schlagen uns in Pauls Zimmer damit die Bäuche voll.

Als ich fertig bin mit meiner Portion und mir einen Finger nachdem anderen in den Mund stecke, um sie sauber zu lecken, merke ich, wie Paul jede meiner Bewegungen fasziniert verfolgt. Er wird rot und wendet sofort den Blick ab, als ihm klar wird, dass ich es mit bekommen habe.

„Also Daryl. Was waren so deine Hobbys als Kind?“ Er fragt das wahrscheinlich nur, um mich abzulenken. Nicht gerade originell.

„Weiß nicht. Hatte eh keine Zeit für sowas. Ich wurde ständig von meinem Bruder Merle und meinem Vater auf Jagdausflügen mit gezerrt.“

„Ach komm schon. Nicht mal ein kleines Hobby. Ich zum Beispiel habe Karate geliebt. Mit sechs Jahren hat mich mein Vater in ein Karatekurs angemeldet und seit damals habe ich damit und anderen Sportarten nicht mehr aufgehört. Es hat mir dann später sehr geholfen, wenn die größeren Jungs mich, den kleinwüchsigen Bengel, verdreschen wollten. Nach paar Abreibungen haben die sich nicht mehr in meine Nähe getraut. Oh Mann, ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern passiert.“

Bei der Vorstellung, wie klein Paul riesigen Jungs eine Lektion erteilt, muss ich schmunzeln. Ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen. Dann hätte ich an seine Seite in ein paar Hintern treten können.

„Hm…. Ich wollte als Kind ein berühmter Basketballspieler werden. Deshalb habe ich mal bei einem Spiel mit den Kindern der Nachbarschaft mit gemacht. Der Spruch >>Veni, Vidi, Violini<< beschreibt am besten, wie groß mein Talent war.“

„Ich glaube du hast da was verwechselt Daryl. Es heißt eigentlich >>Veni, Vidi, Vici<<“, bemerkt Paul mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nee, das erste war schon richtig, denn ich kam, sah und vergeigte auf ganzer Linie.“, gebe ich verlegen zu.

Sofort bricht Paul in Lachen aus, als ob ich den besten Witz der Welt erzählt hätte.

„Hey, das ist überhaupt nicht witzig.“

Das bringt ihn sogar noch mehr zum Lachen. Ich bin froh, dass ich es erzählt habe, obwohl das Ganze auf meine Kosten geht. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass keiner ihm seinen Humor nehmen kann. Vielleicht ist alles andere auch noch da, nur tief vergraben.


	11. Dieses blasse halbe Leben.

 

Paul

 

Drei Nächte vergehen ohne eine Sekunde Schlaf.

Das passiert also, wenn man ein paar Stunden ohne Albträume schläft. Man findet die Lösung in den Armen eines Mannes und da man weiß, dass es möglich ist, traut man sich nicht mehr, ohne von diesen Armen umgeben zu sein, ein Auge zu zudrücken.  

In meinem Zimmer sehe ich zu, wie meine Finger zittern. Je mehr sie zittern, desto mehr fühle ich mich, als würde Stück für Stück verschwinden. Ich fange an, an den Rändern zu verschwimmen, als könnte ich mit einem Ruck durch die Luft driften und nie wieder zurück finden, in dieses blasse halbe Leben.

Nein! Nein. Kopfschüttelnd versuche ich meine wirren Gedanken von dort abzulenken.

_Dieses blasse halbe Leben ist nicht das wahre Leben._

Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Nicht wenn ich mein Verstand behalten will.

Unsicher gehe ich zur Daryls Zimmer und riskiere einen Blick hinein.

Wach liegt er im Bett mit dem Gesicht zu mir, als hätte er auf mich gewartet, als wisse er ganz genau, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht.

„Ist okay.“, höre ich ihn leise flüstern.

Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Eilig lege ich mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf die leere, rechte Seite des Bettes, schleiße meine Augen und gleiche meine Atmung der seinen an. Meine Gedanken werden dennoch lauter und lauter, sie machen mich wahnsinnig.

 Daryl rollt sich hinter mir und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Halt dich einfach fest.“

Und ich tue es. Ich grabe meine Nägel in seine Haut, grabe sie so tief, dass ich seine Knochen knacken höre. Ich kralle mich fest, während mein Verstand umher irrt. Daryl seufzt in meinen Nacken, seufzt als ich ihn mit Halbmonden markiere.

Wir atmen zusammen bis wir einschlafen.

Irgendwann wache ich mit leeren Händen auf. In der Nacht haben wir von einander losgelassen und es macht mir Angst, wie sehr ich mich dabei alleine fühle.

Allein, obwohl er direkt neben mir liegt. Obwohl wir so viel gemeinsam haben.

Ich habe die wütenden Narben auf seinem Rücken gesehen, als er mich zum ersten Mal in seinem Bett vorfand.

Ich wundere mich, ob es falsch ist, sich in jemandem zu verlieben, wenn die Welt um uns in Stücke zerfällt. Ich wundere mich, ob es falsch ist, zu wissen, dass ich nur Knochen aus Glass, schwache Lungen und verletzte Haut anzubieten habe und dennoch dazu bereit bin alles einem gebrochenen Mann zu geben.

Nein, nicht gebrochen, nicht wie bei mir.

Die Male auf seiner Haut ähneln den meinen so sehr. Aber ihn haben sie nicht klein gekriegt. Nur gebogen, nicht gebrochen.

Vielleicht färbt sich ein wenig von seiner Stärke auf mich ab, wenn ich mich nur genug an ihm festhalte.


	12. Die unendliche Wahrheit.

 

Daryl

 

Die Augenringe um Pauls Augen sind immer noch sichtbar. Sie weisen auf die schlaflosen Nächte hin, die er hinter sich hat. Seit paar Tagen schläft er in meinem Zimmer, ich sehe jeden Morgen zu, wie die Ringe kleiner werden und er sich erholt.

Nach dem einen Mal, wo er zu mir ins Bett kam, ist er einfach dort geblieben. Wir haben uns nicht darüber ausgesprochen.

Immer wenn ich jetzt in mein Zimmer komme, dann ist er schon unter die Decke geschlüpft und wartet auf mich. Das Ganze sollte mir unangenehm sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass der einfachste Körperkontakt mir Unbehagen bereitet. Aber irgendwie ist Paul die Ausnahme von der Regel. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde mich um ihn wickeln, wie eine zweite Haut, um  ihm nah zu sein, um ihn vor jeglichen Gefahren zu beschützen.

Wenn er nachts meine Hand hält oder im Schlaf unsere Körper zueinander finden, da fühle ich mich wundervoll fremd in meinen eigenen Körper. Mit jedem Moment, den ich mit ihm verbringe, lerne ich etwas neues, werde ich jemand neues.

 

 

>>>>>> <<<<<<

 

 

Mein Gott kann Gregory viel Scheiße labern. Ohne Punkt und Komma. Der selbstverliebte Mistkerl hört sich selbst gerne reden. Das einzig Gute an der ganzen Unterhaltung war, dass ich kaum ein Wort sagen musste. Wieso und worüber er überhaupt mit mir reden wollte, ist mir immer noch schleierhaft.

Leise trete ich in mein Schlafzimmer ein.

Paul liegt schon im Bett, ist aber immer noch wach.

„Hey, entschuldige für die Verspätung, aber Gregory wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu quatschen.“

„Das kenn ich zu gut.“, antwortet er belustigt.

Nachdem ich meine Weste, Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen habe, steige ich mit einem riesen Seufzer zu ihm ins Bett.

„Über was habt ihr geredet?“

„Absolut kein Schimmer. Ich habe ihm keine Sekunde lang zugehört.“, gebe ich ohne Reue zu.

„Und woran hast du gedacht, als er dich bequatscht hat? Das habe ich nämlich immer getan, um ihn auszublenden.“

„Hmm, warum bist du heute so neugierig?“

„Ich will dich einfach besser verstehen. Das ist doch das Mindeste, wenn wir schon jede Nacht ein Bett miteinander teilen, findest du nicht?“, teilt er mir verlegen mit.

Das ist das erste Mal, dass er unser Arrangement anspricht. Seine Wangen werden ganz rot und er meidet meinen Blick. Als ob es ihm peinlicher wäre darüber zu sprechen als die Tat selbst zu begehen.

„Mich verstehen, wozu?“, frage ich verwundert. Ich bin mir total sicher, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie verdreht und verkorkst alles in meinem Kopf ist. Das muss ich ihm klar machen.

„Du wirst mich nie gänzlich verstehen, also versuche es erst gar nicht. Du wirst verloren gehen und mich nicht überleben. Ich bin ein totaler Reinfall. Du wirst nie meine beschissenen Gefühle und Emotionen verstehen. Meistens habe ich eh keine.“

Paul wendet mutlos den Blick von mir ab, sagt kein Wort mehr. Die Wahrheit zu sagen tut weh, genauso wie sie zu hören. Aber ich werde ihn nie anlügen, ich werde ihm immer die Wahrheit sagen, die ganze Wahrheit.

Ich strecke meine Hand aus bis sie die seine umfasst. Halte sie fest bis er mich ansieht.

„Aber wenn es um dich geht, dann sind sie unendlich. Was viel gefährlicher ist. Ich schaue dich nicht an, als wärst du nichts, ich schaue dich an, als wärst du alles, weil du es bist, zumindest für mich.“ Mein Herz rast, wie nach einem langen Sprint. Nun ist alles raus. Alle Karten sind ausgespielt. Fühlt sich befreiend an.

Millimeter für Millimeter breitet sich ein Lächeln auf Pauls Gesicht. Es ist wunderschön, ansteckend. Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie schön sein Lächeln aussieht, wie süchtig es mich macht und was ich alles dafür tun würde, um es Tag für Tag zu sehen.

Er bewegt sich näher zu mir, bis ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüre und seine Wärme durch unsere Kleidung in meine Haut eindringt. Seine ausgestreckte linke Hand vergräbt sich in meine Haare, bevor er sich dann zu mir beugt und seine Lippen die meinen berühren. Zuerst nur meinen Mundwinkel, wie um ganz sicherzugehen, dass ich nichts dagegen habe. Er sammelt dann seinen Mut zusammen, um seine Lippen genau auf meine zu legen.

Die Berührung seiner weichen Lippen ist so zart, dennoch reicht sie aus, um jede einzelne Zelle unter meiner Haut zum Glühen zu bringen. Er zieht sich zurück und meine Lippen sind plötzlich eiskalt. Ich öffne die Augenlieder und starre direkt in das Grüne und Blaue seiner Augen. Ich habe nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich meine Augen zu gemacht habe.

„Nur damit du es weißt, ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt.“, flüstert mir Paul leise zu. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, um dann wieder wild loszuhämmern, als wolle es aus meiner Brust springen.

„Das würde ich dir verdammt nochmal auch raten.“, sage ich glucksend zu ihm zurück.

Er küsst mich wieder, als hätte er Angst mich zu küssen, aber auch Angst damit aufzuhören. Meine Augen schließen  sich ganz von selbst und ich verliere mich in dem weichen Kontakt unserer Lippen, die durch die piksenden Bartstoppeln sich umso weicher anfühlen. Ich greife nach dem Stoff seines T-Shirts und halte ihn fest. Mein Mund öffnet sich und wir schmecken uns. Er schmeckt nach salzigem Karamell und Dingen, die ich noch nie erlebt habe, wie Hoffnung, Möglichkeiten und Zukunft. Nach einer Zukunft, wo ich nicht mehr allein bin und jemanden an meiner Seite habe.

Für meinen ersten, richtigen Kuss, hätte ich mir nichts besseres wünschen können. So muss sich der der erste Kuss anfühlen, denn er ist perfekt und vollkommen. Ich würde nichts daran ändern wollen.

Irgendwann müssen wir aufhören, um Luft zu holen. Er legt seine Stirn an meiner. Sein Atem wärmt meine Nase und Wangen. Ich schmecke ihn immer noch auf meiner Zunge. Ein bisschen süßlich. Die Art von der man nie genug bekommt.


	13. Erde und Mond.

 

 

Daryl

 

Wer klopft denn in dieser Herrgottsfrühe wie ein Verrückter an die Tür.

„Geh weg!“, rufe ich verschlafen und grabe mein Gesicht tiefer in Pauls Nacken.

Ich höre, wie trotz meiner Proteste die Tür aufgeht und jemand in das Zimmer eintretet.

„Daryl, ich wollte gerade Paul Frühstück bringen, aber ich finde ihn nirgends, weißt du wo…… Oh!“

Sofort bin ich hellwach, als mir klar wird, dass Maggi mitten im Zimmer steht und uns beide mit offenem Mund anstarrt.

Unglücklicherweise schläft Paul ungestört weiter und sucht sich genau diesen Moment aus, um sich noch mehr an mich kuscheln. Oh Gott, ich bin bestimmt jetzt bis über beide Ohren rot angelaufen.

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!“, erkläre ich ihr hilflos.

Langsam bildet sich ein freches Grinsen auf Maggis Gesicht.

„Aha, wenn du meinst. Für mich sieht alles kristallklar aus.“

„Ha ha, sehr witzig. Gehst du bitte raus. Ich komme sofort nach.“, flehe ich sie an.

Sofort wird die Schwangere wieder ernst. Sie stellt das Tablet ab und sagt mir mitfühlend: „Hör zu, du brauchst dich für Nichts zu schämen. Es ist nichts Falsches daran jemanden an sich ranzulassen, Daryl. Er braucht deine Hilfe und du seine. In dieser Welt sollten wir jede Hilfe annehmen, die wir kriegen können, um unser Leben in dieser Hölle zu erleichtern.“

„Glaubst du das?“

„Ich weiß es. Ohne Glenn wäre ich nicht mehr hier.“

Ich schaue dem schlafenden Paul zu, wie er friedlich an meiner Seite liegt, während ich über Maggis Worte nachdenke.

Zwei Menschen, die auf die Hilfe voneinander angewiesen sind. Keine richtige Beziehung. Vielleicht ist das alles, was wie je sein werden. Ein unvollständiger Satz, ein halbgeschriebene Geschichte . Fertig ohne ein Ende. Nicht so wie bei Maggi und Glenn.

Ich bin dennoch froh, dass ich wenigstens etwas von Paul habe. Es ist besser als gar nichts.

Seufzend gehe ich mit einer Hand durch Pauls Haare.

„Glaubst du an das, was Dr. Carson gesagt hat?“, frage ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Den Part, dass ich seine Sonne und sein Gott bin?“

Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, dass ich so gesprächig bin, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich noch zu verschlafen bin, aber ich will mich Maggi anvertrauen und endlich darüber reden.

„Nein! Zumindest will ich es nicht glauben.“, antwortet sie hoch konzentriert. „Du willst nicht sein Gott sein, die Macht haben, alles mit ihm zu tun, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Du willst keine Sonne für ihn sein, weit entfernt, unmöglich zu berühren. Die Sonne schenkt Licht und Leben, ja, aber sie vernichtet es auch. Außerdem ist ihr völlig gleichgültig, was um sie herum kreist, sie ist ausschließlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Wenn wir im kosmischen Bild bleiben, dann bist du meiner Meinung nach seine Erde und er dein Mond. Er umkreist dich, deine Schwerkraft beschützt ihn davor, aus dem Sonnensystem rausgekegelt zu werden und an irgendeinem riesigen Meteor oder Planeten zu zerschellen. Oder in den unendlichen Weiten verloren zu gehen. Er braucht dich, um existieren zu können. Doch du brauchst ihn auch. Ohne die Schwerkraft des Mondes hätten wir hier unten urgewaltige Gezeiten, Ebbe und Flut würden alles Leben zerstören. Dein Mond garantiert also dein Überleben, er bringt dich zur Ruhe, schenkt dir sein Leuchten … Würdest du ihn schlagartig verlieren, würde dich das nicht sofort zerstören, so wie im umgekehrten Fall, aber innerhalb kurzer Zeit wäre es aus mit dir.“

„Mhmm, ein treffendes Bild, denke ich. Danke.“

Sie hat Recht.

Ich habe nicht vergessen, wie mein Leben früher war, ohne Paul. Ich kann es mir nur nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich habe mich schon zu sehr an ihm gewöhnt, in meinem Bett, in meinem Armen, in meinem Leben. Er hat sich Stück für Stück und dann mit einem Knall in der leeren Stelle in meinem Herzen eingenistet, unwiderruflich, für immer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Für alle Daryl und Jesus Fans, die die zwei so feiern und shippen wie ich.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Lasst mich wissen was Ihr darüber denkt!  
> Und Danke für die Kudos. Für jeden einzelnen.  
> To be continued...


End file.
